


[Podfic] A Placement This Painful

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Molly, Established Relationship, F/F, Femmeslash February, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mary, in the bedroom, and at the tattoo parlour. </p><p>Podficced for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Placement This Painful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Placement This Painful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287186) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



### Streaming Audio

A Placement This Painful

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/knwf9bznxipk6e7/A_Placement_This_Painful_verymorstan_finnagain.mp3) | 00:06:17 |  7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this was fun. 
> 
> Cover derived from this image of a honeysuckle tattoo.
> 
> A podfic of  this fic. Check out the series!


End file.
